하루만 (Just One Day)
by Wu Xinlian
Summary: Luhan's Bday FF / Masa lalu memang harus dilupakan, atau kau memang harus merelakan masa lalu dan berusaha untuk masa depan. "Aku harus pergi, noona." "Just One Day before you go." "If I can only be with you." "Can you please stay with me?" / HunHan / GS / ONESHOT!


Cahaya bulan menerangi kamar itu, menunjukan dua tubuh yang tengah bertindihan, dua bibir yang saling menyatu, dan dua pasang tangan yang saling bertautan. Kedua tubuh yang dilapisi oleh keringat, dan ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan suara erangan serta desahan-desahan penuh nafsu. Lidah keduanya saling berbelit, keduanya saling memakan satu sama lain. Tak lama, erangan dan teriakan kencang keluar dari bibir sang gadis, juga lenguhan kenikmatan dari bibir sang laki-laki, menandakan mereka telah mencapai klimaks mereka.

"_Noona, I love you so much._" Bisikan serak milik sang lelaki terdengar di telinga sang gadis, membuatnya tersenyum manis sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekasihnya. Nafasnya masih tidak beraturan.

"_I love you more, my baby._"

Tiba-tiba sebuah lagu memecahkan irama bernafas kedua insan muda itu, yang kemudian mereka kenali sebagai _ringtone_ dari ponsel milik si lelaki. Dengan segera, dia mengambil _handphone_ itu dan mengangkatnya sebelum melihat nama si pemanggil.

"_Yeoboseyo?_"

"Sehun-_ah_, kau ada waktu besok?"

.

.

"Siapa itu yang menelpon, Sehun-_ah?_ Mantan kekasihmu?"

**하루만**

"_Noona,_ dengarkan aku."

"Tidak, Sehun-_ah_. Kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Buang benda-benda itu, apabila aku menemukan kau masih menyimpan benda-benda dariku, jangan harap kau lolos dari tamparan mautku."

Lelaki ber-rambut pirang itu – Oh Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ditatapnya gadis yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu dengan tatapan tajam, sementara gadis manis dengan rambut panjang lurus ber-warna merah pudar itu menatapnya balik dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam.

"_Noona,_ tak bisakah kau biarkan sedikit saja kenangan saat dulu kita bersama?"

"Kita sudah tidak ada lagi. Kau memiliki kekasih, begitupula aku."

Geraman frustasi lolos dari bibir tipis Sehun,

"Baekhyun-_noona,_ bisakah kau berhenti menjadi gadis yang menyebalkan?!"

Gadis itu – Byun Baekhyun mendecih pelan sambil tersenyum remeh pada lelaki muda di hadapannya yang notabene adalah mantan kekasihnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa." Sehun masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku menyesal kita bertemu di toko itu, kita jadi harus menjalani hubungan selama 8 bulan setegah."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, matanya menunjukan sirat kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Sekalian saja kita tak usah saling mengenal. Aku muak denganmu, _noona!_"

Namun Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya enteng, "Aku tahu, dan aku juga muak denganmu, Oh Sehun."

**하루만**

Tangisannya bertambah kencang seiring dengan cepatnya tangan kekar Sehun mengemasi baju-bajunya dari dalam lemari dan memasukannya ke dalam koper besarnya yang berwarna abu-abu metalik. Lelaki itu telah menulikan telinganya dari suara tangisan memilukan dari kekasihnya – Xi Luhan. Suara merdu itu kini digantikan dengan suara yang bisa membuat hati lelaki manapun terasa sesak dan sedih, benar-benar menggetarkan hati. Bagaimana Oh Sehun bisa tahan? Apalagi gadis yang menangis itu tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana denganku, Sehun? Kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri di sini?"

Sehun masih sibuk dengan baju-bajunya, tak tampak bahwa lelaki itu ingin menghiraukan Luhan dalam waktu dekat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu bila _handphone_-mu kau rusakkan?"

Lelaki itu masih terdiam, meskipun kau bisa melihat dia tengah menggigit bibirnya. Pertahanan hatinya mulai runtuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Luhan yang sayangnya diajukan dengan suara tangisannya. Bahkan Luhan tahu Sehun sangat membenci suara tangisan serta air matanya, terutama bila itu disebabkan oleh Sehun sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Aku tahu kau takkan kembali untuk menemuiku lagi, untuk bersama denganku lagi. Kau juga muak denganku kan?!" jerit Luhan frustasi sebelum tangisnya semakin mengencang, nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan pula, dan dia sesenggukan.

Dengan tarikan nafas berat, Sehun menutup koper kesayangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Luhan. Gadis itu kini tengah meringkuk di kasur, rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan dan wajahnya ditutupi oleh sebuah bantal. Bantal itu seharusnya berfungsi untuk meredam isakan memilukan Luhan, namun apa daya bantal itu apabila tangisan Luhan sudah sangat kencang? Salahkan hati gadis itu yang kini terasa sakit dan sangat sesak.

"Ya, aku takkan kembali, _noona_."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" isak Luhan dibalik bantal putihnya yang kini ia peluk semakin erat.

Sehun menatap lantai yang entah mengapa kini terlihat lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan tubuh langsing Luhan yang hanya dibalut dengan _lingerie_ hitam tebal kesayangan kekasihnya itu. Andai saja mereka sedang tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini, Sehun pasti sudah menerkam habis rusa kesayangannya itu.

"_Molla._" Gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh telinga Luhan. "_Noona,_ berhentilah menangis. Kau tahu aku paling benci tangisanmu."

Namun permintaan itu tidak digubris sama sekali oleh yang sedang menangis. Tangisannya malah terdengar semakin kencang. "_Noona,_ kumohon. Aku pasti akan kalah lagi, aku selalu gagal untuk pergi, untuk meninggalkanmu."

"Lalu mengapa kau harus meninggalkanku?!" Luhan menghempaskan bantalnya kasar ke samping dan bangun dengan cepat. Kakinya melangkah menuju Sehun dan dalam waktu sekejap, gadis itu telah berdiri di hadapan lelaki yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. Wajah serta hidungnya merah, matanya membengkak, dan _eyeliner_ yang tadinya menghias mata rusanya kini telah luntur bersama dengan air mata asinnya. "Sebut aku egois tapi aku tak ingin kau pergi! Aku sangat mencintaimu, tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku?!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _noona!_ Aku selalu mengatakannya padamu."

"Lalu jelaskan apa ini, Oh Sehun!" jerit Luhan frustasi. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat menahan emosi yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Lalu, tubuh itu terjatuh tepat di hadapan kekasihnya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan tak rela. Isakannya bertambah keras, kali ini diiringi dengan jeritan frustasi yang membuat Sehun merasa semakin bersalah dan berat untuk meninggalkan gadis di hadapannya ini.

Dia harus pergi. Meskipun itu juga meninggalkan Luhan yang sangat ia cintai saat ini. Entah kemana dia akan pergi, yang penting dia harus pergi. Dia tidak bisa tinggal di kota ini dengan masa lalu yang terus menghantuinya. Ya, Byun Baekhyun beserta kenangan-kenangan manis yang telah ia berikan, yang telah mereka torehkan bersama di setiap tempat di kota itu. Ada Luhan, namun melihat Baekhyun juga membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Maka dari itu dia harus pergi.

"_Mianhae, noona_…"

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap dengan isakan serta tangisannya. Dia benar-benar sakit. Dia tahu Baekhyun, dia tahu Sehun masih belum bisa melepaskan gadis itu sepenuhnya. Apalah dirinya bila dibandingkan dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun? Gadis itu manis, bertubuh mungil menggemaskan, periang, gampang bersosialisasi, dan lucu. Tipe gadis idaman setiap lelaki. Itulah yang membanting dirinya jatuh ke tanah, mempertemukannya dengan kesadaran akan dirinya yang tidak sempurna, dan mungkin dirinya bukanlah gadis yang sebenarnya diinginkan Sehun. Sakit, rasanya sakit sekali. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan Sehun. Dia telah memberikan semuanya demi lelaki itu. Tubuhnya, serta segenap perasaan cintanya. Dia bahkan telah melupakan semua masa lalunya demi maju bersama lelaki itu, tapi apa? Bahkan dia sendiri belum bisa melepaskan masa lalunya. Luhan merasa dunia tidak adil padanya.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah 2 pagi. Luhan belum juga terlelap, begitupula dengan Sehun. Luhan telah berhenti menangis, namun tubuhnya masih belum bisa berhenti bergetar. Matanya telah membengkak dan gadis itu tidak ingin tertidur dalam waktu dekat atau dia tidak akan bisa bangun di pagi hari. Dua insan muda itu kini duduk saling membelakangi sambil memeluk lutut masing-masing, saling menyelami isi pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"_Just one day._"

Sehun mengedipkan matanya bingung sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan yang rupanya masih memendamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Satu hari saja. Berikan satu hari lagi untuk kita bersama."

"Setelah itu aku bisa pergi?" tanya Sehun cepat.

Hening, namun selanjutnya terdengar kekehan sedih dari Luhan, "Sepertinya kau senang sekali? Ya. Setelah itu kau boleh pergi."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengeluarkan senyuman tipis. Tubuhnya bergerak memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang, menyalurkan rasa terima kasihnya yang sayangnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Luhan, diketahui dari reaksi gadis itu terhadap perlakuan Sehun kepadanya. Biasanya, Luhan akan memeluk Sehun erat saat Sehun memeluknya. Namun saat ini? Bahkan berkutik pun tidak, Luhan masih tetap pada posisinya.

"Ayo kita tidur?" ajak Sehun lembut sambil menarik tangan Luhan dengan lembut dan membantunya untuk berbaring. Luhan menuruti kemauan Sehun. Direbahkannya tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur sementara Sehun berbaring di sebelahnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya seperti biasanya. Seperti malam-malam normal mereka berdua. Kemudian, bibir Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut.

"Kau belum mengantuk?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yakin belum ingin tidur?" Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis, membuat Sehun mendesah sedih dan kecewa atas tanggapan Luhan terhadap perlakuannya.

"Aku seperti berbicara sendiri. Baiklah, selamat malam, _noona._ Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

**Wu Xinlian**

presents

.

**A True Story based on BTS' Song**

.

_**하루만 **__**(Just One Day)**_

.

Sehun & Luhan belongs to God, their parents, EXO, and SM Entertainment

.

_Just one day, if I can be with you and holds your hand tightly. I hope I can be with you for just one day_

.

**Warnings: rated M, typos, Genderswitch**

.

Copyright belongs to me. Don't plagiarize, don't like don't read.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, Luhan membuka matanya yang seperti dia duga sebelumnya, akan sulit sekali terbuka akibat aktifitas menangisnya semalam. Ya, matanya benar-benar membengkak. Belum lagi dia merasakan tubuhnya yang sangat lemas dan udara yang sangat dingin, padahal dirinya terbalut selimut dan didekap erat oleh Sehun.

Sehun. Hanya satu hari. Setelah itu dia akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sehun-_ah_, bangun." Luhan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sehun pelan, berniat membangunkan kekasihnya itu. Perlahan, Sehun membuka matanya. Senyumnya pun merekah melihat wajah berantakan Luhan.

"Pagi, kau sudah bangun hmm?" tanya Sehun lembut sambil membelai pipi kenyal Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh sayang. Yang dibelai hanya menggumam pelan menanggapi pertanyaan dari remaja tampan itu. Kemudian, gadis itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menjauhi tempat tidur, meninggalkan Sehun yang kebingungan memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan datar. "Memasak sarapan, kenapa?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Luhan, lalu menariknya dengan lembut, sehingga mau tidak mau tubuh Luhan mendekat ke arah Sehun. "Tinggal lah, ayo berbaring lagi di sebelahku." Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun dan membiarkan lelaki itu memeluk tubuh langsingnya dengan erat.

"Aku masih mengantuk, ayo tidur lagi." Ajaknya.

Luhan menatap Sehun masih dengan tatapan datarnya. Sungguh, dia mencintai lelaki ini. Tapi, hatinya masih belum bisa pulih dari rasa sedih dan sakit yang disebabkan oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Hanya satu hari kan? Kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku tidak akan tidur." Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan sedikit waktu yang aku miliki untuk bisa bersamamu."

Sehun tertegun. Matanya menatap paras cantik Luhan lekat-lekat, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan tidur." Ditariknya Luhan semakin dekat dengan dirinya lalu dikecupnya bibir pink Luhan dengan lembut. Lama kelamaan, kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan lembut. Namun, gadis itu terdiam layaknya sebuah patung mannequin cantik, membiarkan bibirnya dilumat, namun tak bergeming.

"Bahkan kau tidak mau menciumku." Desah Sehun kesal.

Luhan mengecup bibir tipis Sehun sebelum benar-benar bangkit, turun dari tempat tidur, dan berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam sambil memperhatikan sosoknya yang kian lama kian menjauh darinya. Sedih, takut, kecewa, itu lah yang dirasakan olehnya.

_**If only I had just one day, I want to peacefully fall asleep intoxicated with your sweet scent.**_

Masih tercium aroma mawar yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan di tangan maupun bantal yang tadinya dijadikan tumpuan kepalanya bagi Luhan. Aroma yang pasti akan dia rindukan saat nanti dia meninggalkan gadis cantik itu. Bibirnya mengulum senyuman tipis. Dipeluknya bantal Luhan erat dan badannya otomatis menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan yang khas di sana, seolah menyimpan aroma itu di memori nya. Pelipur lara, penghilang rasa lelah.

Setelah puas dengan aktifitas yang bisa dibilang sedikit aneh itu, Sehun meregangkan tubuh panjangnya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Dilangkahkannya kaki-kaki panjangnya menuju kamar mandi. Penampilan paginya terlihat berantakan seperti biasanya, namun entah mengapa dia terlihat lebih berantakan saat ini daripada pagi-pagi biasanya. Ditatapnya sikat gigi pink dengan kepala rusa di ujungnya yang menyembul manis dari dalam cangkir bertuliskan 'The Oh Family'. Sikat gigi kesayangan Luhan, dia juga akan merindukan itu. Tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi, Sehun meraih sikat giginya dan mulai menyikat giginya, menghilangkan bau mulut yang selalu ada di pagi hari.

Di sisi lain, Luhan kini tengah berjalan kembali ke dalam kamar mereka berdua. Mereka – Sehun dan Luhan. Ingin tahu mengapa? Bukan, bukan karena dia ingin memeluk Sehun tiba-tiba, tapi untuk memakai bra dan mencari pakaian yang lebih tertutup. Entah mengapa, Luhan sedang tidak bernafsu hari ini. Baik bernafsu menggoda Sehun, maupun bernafsu bersentuhan dengan Sehun. Mungkin memang benar perkataan 'saat kau memecahkan sebuah piring dan meminta maaf kepadanya, piring itu tidak akan kembali utuh seperti semula'. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, Luhan berjalan kembali ke arah dapur, bertepatan dengan Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Mata sipit Sehun melebar saat melihat Luhan berpakaian tertutup. Well, tidak benar-benar tertutup seperti yang kalian kira. Luhan mengenakan _t-shirt_ dengan panjang lengan se-siku, dan celana ¾ berwarna _cream_. Terlebih, Sehun melihat kaitan bra yang terceplak di punggung Luhan. Gadis itu benar-benar berpakaian tertutup, tidak seperti biasanya. Jujur saja, itu membuatnya sedih. Seolah Luhan telah menutup diri untuknya.

"Hai, sayang." Panggil Sehun dengan senyum tipis yang terpampang di wajahnya. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Sungguh, dia ingin memberikan senyum yang biasanya ia tunjukan pada Sehun, namun entah mengapa tubuhnya tidak membiarkannya. "Hey."

Luhan mengambil apron putih yang tergantung di pinggir dapur dan memakainya. Dia merapikan rambutnya dan mengikatnya menjadi cepol tinggi berantakan, memberikan kesan sexy yang sangat disukai oleh Sehun.

_**I like that, your long, straight hair. Your breathtaking neck when you put it up and the strands that fall out.**_

"_Western food?_" tanya Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Yep." Jawab lelaki itu cepat, ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala Luhan.

Kemudian, terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Luhan yang sibuk memasak makanan barat kesukaan Sehun, dan Sehun yang sibuk menatap sosok Luhan dari belakang. Bagaimana badannya berlekuk sempurna, pinggangnya yang tinggi, bokongnya yang padat dan sintal, serta kaki jenjangnya yang kecil. Luhan selalu ber-diet, gadis itu memiliki gangguan _anorexia_, yakni memuntahkan isi makanannya apabila dia makan terlalu banyak, atau memakan makanan yang tidak dia sukai. Sehun akan merindukan segalanya tentang Luhan. Baik dari kelebihan, maupun kekurangannya.

Setelah lebih dari 30 menit Luhan memasak, akhirnya gadis itu membawa hidangan favorit Sehun dan meletakannya di atas meja makan mereka. Tanpa dipanggil, Oh Sehun pun melesat kemeja makan dan duduk dengan manis di hadapan sarapannya. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Ya, gadis itu baru saja tertawa, membuat Sehun tersenyum bangga karena dia bisa menurunkan mood buruk Luhan pagi ini. Tanpa babibu lagi, dia segera memakan masakan kekasihnya yang terasa lebih lezat dibandingkan dengan makanan restoran bintang lima manapun. Luhan duduk di hadapannya sambil tersenyum memperhatikan dirinya makan dengan lahap.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan hari ini?"

Sehun menghentikan aktifitas makannya, "Kemana?" tanyanya sambil tetap mengunyah daging _steak_ dengan bumbu yang belepotan di sekeliling bibirnya.

"Entahlah, _let's just do a basic date?_" tawar Luhan sambil dengan reflek membersihkan bumbu-bumbu yang seolah disengajakan Sehun untuk tetap bertengger di sekeliling bibirnya. Kemudian, lelaki itu menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"_Okay!_"

_**If only we could go anywhere to eat and watch a movie comfortably. I would do anything girl.**_

**하루만**

Saat ini, Sehun dan Luhan telah berada di dalam mobil sedan milik Sehun. Keduanya sedang menuju ke tengah-tengah distrik untuk sekedar berbelanja, makan, dan melakukan aktifitas-aktifitas menyenangkan lainnya. Perjalanan diiringi dengan keheningan dikarenakan Luhan tidak ingin berbicara sementara Sehun sibuk memfokuskan dirinya ke arah jalanan, tidak ingin terjadi kecelakaan dalam perjalanan menuju kencan 'terakhir' mereka. Luhan tampak cantik dengan _basic crop-tee_ berwarna ungu pastel dan _hotpants_ putih yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia memakai bando kawat yang dililitkan membentuk pita di atas kepalanya, menimbulkan kesan manis. Sepasang _wedges_ dengan desain layaknya sepatu _sport_ menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Sementara Sehun mengenakan _t-shirt_ putih dengan lengan ber-warna hitam dan panjang se-sikunya. _Basic skinny jeans_ memeluk kaki panjang nan kurusnya dan dia mengenakan sepatu _sport_ keluaran Nike.

"Sehun-_ah_, aku lapar."

"_Mwo?_ Kita baru saja sarapan tadi di rumah."

"Hanya kau, aku tidak sarapan, ingat?"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya mengingat bahwa perkataan Luhan benar. Mereka sudah sampai di lokasi tujuan mereka, dan kini Sehun hanya sedang mencari tempat yang tepat untuk memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya itu. Myeongdong sangat ramai hari ini, banyak pula pasangan yang terlihat sedang berkencan seperti Sehun dan Luhan. Saling bergandengan tangan dan berpelukan mesra. Seharusnya tak berbeda jauh dengan apa yang akan Sehun dan Luhan lakukan sebagai pasangan. Setelah berputar mengelilingi tempat parkir, akhirnya Sehun menemukan tempat kosong untuk memarkirkan mobilnya. Luhan segera keluar dari mobil saat mobil telah terparkir sempurna dan mesin mobil telah dimatikan. Tak ingin ditinggalkan, Sehun pun juga segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan mengunci pintu mobilnya. Tanpa diduga, Luhan menghampiri dirinya dan menggamit lengan Sehun dengan manja seperti saat biasa mereka berkencan.

"Makan?" tanyanya diiringi dengan senyuman manis yang sangat disukai oleh Sehun.

"Ya, sarapan untuk tuan putriku tercinta." Jawab Sehun sambil mengecup bibir Luhan dengan sayang. Yang dikecup hanya bisa tertawa geli atas perlakuan kekasihnya itu.

_**Just one day, if I can hold your hands.**_

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, menyalurkan rasa hangat melalui telapak tangan masing-masing. Sehun dan Luhan terlihat sempurna. Sehun yang tampan bagaikan pangeran dari seluruh manusia tampan di seluruh dunia, dan Luhan yang cantik bagaikan dewi Aphrodite. Semua orang melirik iri pada pasangan ini, membuat Sehun tersenyum bangga dan Luhan tersenyum kecut dikarenakan merasa sedikit terganggu. Pasalnya, Luhan juga bisa menjadi pasangan yang tak kalah _protective_ dengan Sehun. Satu lirikan dari seorang gadis kepada kekasihnya, Luhan bisa mengamuk bagaikan bom atom yang diledakkan di kota Hiroshima.

Tak lama, mereka telah sampai di sebuah kafe yang khusus menyediakan sarapan pagi khas Amerika kesukaan Luhan. Mereka segera duduk dan tanpa melihat menu, mereka segera memesan, mengetahui menu yang pastinya akan mereka pesan saat berada di kafe itu.

.

.

Saat aku membuka mataku pagi ini, yang ada di pikiranku hari ini adalah untuk membuat Sehun menyadari bahwa hatiku sangat sakit. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku kecewa, aku marah, aku telah hancur semenjak dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan meninggalkanku. Namun saat aku melihat senyumnya, saat dia mencium bibirku dengan lembut seperti biasanya, aku tidak bisa berkutik. Hatiku terasa semakin sakit namun aku tak bisa mengelak dari perasaan cintaku padanya.

Aku tak tega mendiamkan Sehun. Aku tak pernah tega berbuat jahat padanya, untuk membuatnya sedih, membuatnya marah, meskipun dia menyakitiku hingga seperti ini. Jika aku punya keberanian, aku ingin meneriakkan betapa hancurnya aku, tapi aku tak ingin dia semakin menjauh dariku. Sehun terlalu berharga bagiku. Sejak kami bertemu hingga sekarang. Yang aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa dirinya.

Tanpa Oh Sehun.

Di saat aku ingin melanjutkan untuk berbuat jahat padanya, mendiamkannya, membuatnya merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya, aku sadar aku tak bisa melakukan itu. Selain karena aku terlalu sayang dan aku memang tidak bisa memaksakannya, kalimat 'hanya satu hari' terus memenuhi pikiranku. Aku tak bisa menyia-nyiakan hari terakhir kami bersama hanya untuk mendiamkannya kan? Aku harus membuat Sehun senang, dan paling tidak menenangkan hatiku. Aku ingin bersenang-senang bersama Sehun sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku _tidak_ tidak apa-apa, tapi aku harus tidak apa-apa demi Oh Sehun.

Sehun-_ah_. Saat ini kau tengah tersenyum padaku, memperhatikanku memakan sarapanku dan menemaniku dengan sabar, meskipun aku tahu kau sangat tidak sabar untuk melakukan kencan kita dan menyelesaikan hari ini dengan cepat supaya kau bisa pergi. Aku sangat tahu itu. Sehun-_ah_, mengapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Mengapa aku masih bisa melihat cinta di matamu?

"Oh? Kau sudah selesai? Cepat sekali. Kau benar-benar lapar, _noona?_"

Apa? Apakah aku sudah selesai sarapan? Tidak, seharusnya sarapanku terjadi lebih lama, ini berarti beberapa jam telah aku lalui bersamanya. Tidak.

"Aku akan minta _bill_-nya dan kita akan melanjutkan kencan kita, okay? Kemana kau ingin pergi?"

Kemana… Kemana pun asalkan aku bersamamu, Sehun-_ah_. Aku menganggukan kepalaku, masih memikirkan tujuan kami selanjutnya. Kemana kami harus pergi? Suatu tempat yang benar-benar menyenangkan, yang tidak membuat waktu kami yang tersisa terbuang sia-sia.

"Bagaimana dengan taman bermain?" hanya tempat itu yang terlintas di pikiranku.

_**Let's meet when the lilies bloom.**_

Saat ini memang sedang musim semi, bunga-bunga bermekaran dan menunjukan kecantikan warna-warni mereka. Aku senang dengan taman bermain ini. Di samping danau, ada padang bunga yang sangat besar, berseberangan dengan wahana bianglala yang sangat besar. Padang bunga yang saat ini dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga lili putih yang bermekaran.

"Sehun-_ah!_" ya, mengapa aku merasa sangat bahagia seperti ini? "Lihat! Cantik sekali!" aku menjerit riang layaknya anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat balon.

Dia menghampiriku dengan tangan yang dia sembunyikan di belakang tubuh tingginya. Dia tersenyum padaku, tampan sekali. Senyum yang berhasil menjeratku bahkan dari saat pertama kami bertemu. Senyum yang selalu menghangatkan hatiku. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan tulus. Hatiku terasa sangat hangat saat ini.

"Bunga cantik untuk tuan putriku yang paling cantik?"

Oh astaga. Dia menyembunyikan beberapa tangkai bunga lili di balik tubuhnya. Lima tangkai lili putih yang masih segar, cantik sekali. Putih tak ternoda, bunga yang masih suci. Aku mengambil kelima tangkai bunga cantik itu dan aku mulai tersenyum layaknya orang gila. Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku, membuat degup jantungku tak beraturan.

"S-sehun-_ah?_" tangannya mengelus rambutku dengan lembut sebelum kemudian bertengger di belakang kupingku. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia melepaskan tangannya dari sana dan tersenyum lebar sambil menatapku dengan tatapan hangat. Ada apa? Saat seekor kupu-kupu terbang dan hinggap di telingaku namun aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, aku baru sadar bahwa Sehun baru saja memasangkan bunga lili di cuping telingaku.

"Kau cantik sekali. Aku beruntung memilikimu."

Begitukah?

**하루만**

Saat ini, kami tengah menonton seorang lelaki yang menampilkan berbagai macam atraksi di tengah-tengah taman bermain. Dia bermain dengan bola-bola kecil warna-warni dan melemparkannya di udara, dia memunculkan balon dari dalam telinganya lalu meniupnya dan memberikannya kepada seorang anak kecil, lalu dia juga memunculkan seekor kelinci dari balik kotak 'ajaib' nya. Luhan tampak senang sekali dengan pertunjukan ini, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia senangi dari pertunjukan sulap seperti ini. Sihir dan magis itu tidak ada.

"Kau, nona yang disana. Mau mencoba?" tanya lelaki itu dengan tatapan yang mengarah ke Luhan. Luhan menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri, memastikan apakah lelaki itu memanggil dirinya. "Iya, kau. Nona dengan rambut merah cantik seperti boneka, apakah kau ingin tahu siapa jodohmu?"

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya dan menatapku ragu. Oh ayolah, ini hanya permainan. Aku terkekeh pelan sebelum menganggukan kepalaku. Dia manis sekali, menggemaskan. Aku mengusak rambut halusnya dengan lembut.

"Cobalah, _noona._ Jodohmu _kan_ tak jauh-jauh dari aku." Yeah, aku percaya diri akan hal ini, meskipun aku akan meninggalkannya nanti.

Maka Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati lelaki pesulap itu. Lelaki pesulap itu memberikan sebuah kartu kepada Luhan. Dapat kulihat kartu berwarna putih itu kosong, terlihat seperti kertas biasa bagiku.

"Sekarang nona, tiuplah kartu itu dan ucapkan mantra ajaibnya bersamaku."

Aku dapat melihat pancaran rasa penasaran dari mata rusa Luhan. Lucu sekali, aku ingin memeluknya erat dan tak pernah melepaskannya. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya lucu seperti anak kecil lalu meniup kartu itu dengan gaya yang menggemaskan.

"Sekarang ikuti aku! _Sim salabim! Abra kadabra!_" lelaki pesulap itu berteriak riang. Luhan terkekeh riang sebelum mengikuti mantra bodoh itu dengan lantang.

"_Sim salabim! Abra kadabra!_" suara imutnya terdengar keras, membuat orang-orang lain yang menonton ikut terkekeh gemas akan aksinya. Luhan-_noona_, kau memang pusat perhatian semua orang.

"Sekarang coba lihatlah, gambar apakah yang muncul di kartu itu?"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya bingung, begitupula denganku. Masa bisa ada gambar yang muncul begitusaja di kertas kosong itu hanya dengan ditiup dan dibacakan mantra bodoh? Lalu aku dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut Luhan. Sebelum aku bisa bertindak lebih lanjut untuk mengetahui apa yang membuatnya terkejut, Luhan membalikan kartunya menghadap ke arah kami – para penonton. Benar, ada gambar di sana. Lingkaran yang tidak seperti lingkaran. Seperti pusaran angin.

"Wah, simbol angin! Menarik sekali! Sekarang, nona…" pesulap itu mendorong Luhan dengan lembut ke arah kami, "carilah lelaki yang memiliki kartu dengan gambar yang sama di saku jaket atau baju mereka. Ingat, bukan celana!" dan penonton yang lainnya tertawa.

Ini gila! Pesulap itu punya komplotan rupanya! Lelaki itu pasti memiliki teman yang sedang menyamar sebagai seorang penonton dengan kartu bergambar sama dengan milik Luhan di kantung bajunya. Luhan hanya milikku. Apabila ada orang lain yang memiliki kartu itu, aku akan menghajarnya dan tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuh Luhan, bahkan ujung dari satu helai rambutnya.

"Umm… _Cheogiyo, sajangnim._" Kulihat dia memeriksa seorang lelaki dengan jaket baseball berwarna hijau dan tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana. Satu persatu penonton lelaki di sana dia periksa dengan seksama, namun tidak ada yang memiliki kartu yang sama seperti miliknya. Dan saat ini, Luhan telah berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"Sehun-_ah_…" panggilnya lembut. Dia mendekati tubuhku yang diam tak bergeming dan merogoh saku t-shirtku. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana, _noona._ Aku yakin itu.

Cukup lama dia merogoh-rogoh saku kecil itu dan kemudian, tangannya menggenggam sebuah kertas putih. Tidak, bukan kartu miliknya yang tadi, karena kartu itu ada di tangan yang satunya, kartu ini baru. Luhan membalikkan kartunya dan menunjukkan simbol yang sama dengan simbol yang ada di kartunya tadi.

"Wah, nona! Sepertinya kekasihmu benar jodohmu!"

Dan semua penonton bertepuk tangan.

Menarik sekali.

**하루만**

_**It's not over yet, in the middle of a beautiful night. I'll confess to you, with the moon as our light.**_

Kereta bianglala mereka berhenti tepat di bagian paling atas roda bianglala. Mereka bisa melihat ke seluruh taman bermain dari sini, juga beberapa bagian kota yang cukup dekat dengan lokasi taman bermain. Langit malam musim semi memang yang terbaik. Bulan bersinar dengan terang, menerangi mereka di tengah kegelapan malam. Lebih terang dibandingkan lampu-lampu gedung yang terlihat berkelap-kelip dari atas sana.

"Indah sekali." Gumam Luhan sambil memandang ke bawah. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sehun untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ya, Luhan phobia ketinggian, dan kehadiran Sehun membuatnya melupakan sejenak tentang ketakutannya itu.

"Ya, tapi tidak seindah dirimu, _noona_." Bisik Sehun tepat di samping telinga Luhan, membuat gadis itu merona karena ulahnya. Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan ke dalam dekapannya. Hangat. Semua terasa hangat bagi mereka berdua, baik udara maupun hati mereka.

"Aku tak percaya hari ini akan segera berakhir." Ucapan Luhan serasa menohok hati Sehun. Ya, dia nyaris lupa bahwa hari ini dia akan meninggalkan Luhan dan segala kenangannya bersama Baekhyun di kota ini. Dia akan segera pergi, jauh dari kota ini. "Aku… ingin waktu diputar kembali." Bisik gadis itu sendu.

Sehun tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan Luhan. Andaikan waktu benar-benar bisa diulang kembali. Andaikan dia bertemu dengan Luhan dari awal, bukan Baekhyun. Sehun ingin menjalani hari-hari yang lebih lama bersama Luhan. Demi Tuhan, dia sangat menyayangi gadis di pelukannya ini.

"_Noona,_ aku ingin kau selalu ingat bahwa aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya tulus sambil mengelus surai panjang nan halus milik Luhan.

"Untuk apa? Toh kau akan meninggalkanku dan takkan kembali lagi, kan?" tanya Luhan. Suaranya menyiratkan rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh gadis itu. Dia masih tidak rela untuk melepaskan Sehun. Melepaskan kekasihnya tanpa tahu hubungan mereka ke depannya.

"Kumohon, _noona._ Ingatlah itu." Ulangnya dengan tegas. Ditangkupnya wajah mungil Luhan dan ditatapnya sepasang mata rusa itu dengan tatapan menuntut. "_Jebal, noona_… Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Kemudian, jempol-jempol yang masih bertengger di pipi Luhan pun basah. Ya, airmata Luhan telah turun kembali. "Sst… _Uljjima._"

"Seharusnya kau lah yang harus mengingat dan tahu bahwa rasa cintaku melebihi rasa cintamu." Isak Luhan pelan. Lagi-lagi dadanya terasa sesak, namun kali ini dia harus benar-benar merelakan Sehun. Itu kan perjanjian mereka berdua. Hanya satu hari.

Roda bianglala mulai berputar kembali. Kereta mereka perlahan turun ke bawah, semakin mendekati pagar dari wahana tersebut. Seiring dengan turunnya kereta mereka, Sehun menarik wajah Luhan mendekat dan mencium bibir ranumnya dengan lembut, menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya dalam ciuman itu. Ciuman 'terakhir' mereka. Dan Luhan mau tidak mau membalas ciuman itu. Merasakan bibir tipis milik kekasihnya untuk terakhir kali.

**하루만**

_**If only we can be together.**_

Sehun telah pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di rumah itu. Rumah yang tadinya adalah milik mereka berdua, kini hanya ditinggali oleh seorang gadis berdarah China yang terluka. Bukan terluka fisik, namun hatinya. Kini ia hanya bisa meringkuk di atas kasurnya dan menumpahkan seluruh air matanya di atas bantal yang tadinya digunakan sebagai tumpuan kepala kekasihnya saat dia tidur. Aroma maskulin tubuh kekasihnya masih menguar di kamar itu. Secara, rumah itu tadinya adalah rumah milik kekasihnya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana, mendampingi lelaki yang 4 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Pukul 09.00 KST. Biasanya seorang Oh Sehun akan memintanya membuatkan sarapan…

.

.

.

Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Dimana Luhan? Mengapa aku berada di bandara? Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan dengan air matanya. Luhan dengan hatinya yang hancur. Aku bukanlah seorang pria. Aku mengingkari janji-janji yang telah kubuat dengan Luhan. Janji untuk selalu berada di sampingnya. Menemaninya dalam kondisi apapun, mendorongnya dari belakang, memeluknya di saat dia ketakutan, lalu apa yang kulakukan di sini?

Luhan-_noona_ bisa hidup tanpaku, tapi apakah dia baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

Pukul 09.00 KST. Biasanya seorang Oh Sehun akan memintanya membuatkan sarapan…

"_Noona,_ buatkan aku sarapan!"

Luhan terbangun dari posisi meringkuknya. Tidak, dia pasti hanya berhalusinasi. Sehun telah pergi meninggalkannya dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia takkan kembali lagi. Ya, dia hanya berhalusinasi. Lama-kelamaan suara itu pasti akan menghilang.

"_Yah,_ _noona! _Mengapa kau diam saja dan tak membuatkan sarapan untukku?"

Sosok Sehun berdiri di depan pintu. Lelaki itu mengenakan kaus putih serta jaket kulit ber-warna hitam. Di sampingnya bertengger koper kesayangannya. Penampilan yang persis seperti yang dilihat Luhan tadi pagi, sebelum lelaki itu berangkat meninggalkannya.

"S-sehun-_ah_…?"

Sehun tersenyum hangat sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Luhan-_noona,_ aku pulang!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Luhan segera turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sangat erat seolah dia takkan melepaskannya lagi. Sementara Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan sambil memeluk tubuh mungil itu tak kalah erat. Luhan menangis di pundak Sehun, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaan lega dan bahagianya karena kekasihnya kembali.

"B-bagaimana… Mengapa kau kembali…?" tanya Luhan sambil terisak.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut dan tersenyum hangat. Ya, senyum favorit Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanmu,_ noona._"

Luhan tersenyum. Perasaan bahagia meletup-letup di dalam dirinya. Diciumnya bibir Sehun dengan penuh perasaan, tangannya dikalungkan di sekeliling leher Sehun dan menarik tengkuknya agar lelaki itu memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sehun yang mengerti akan kode dari Luhan pun menuruti permintaan gadis itu dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Semakin lama, ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Lidah mereka saling bertemu, berbelit, dan berdansa dengan kasar dan panas. Sehun telah menanggalkan jaket kulitnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, begitupula dengan Luhan yang kini hanya berbalut bra serta celana dalamnya.

**_Having a party party with only you._**

"_Noona,_ bukankah sudah kubilang jangan pernah memakai pakaian dalam di rumah?"

Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan, membiarkan Sehun melepaskan kaitan bra-nya dan melempar bra-nya itu ke sembarang arah. Tangannya menangkup payudara besar nan sintal milik Luhan lalu meremasnya pelan, membuat Luhan melenguh kenikmatan.

"Baru sekian jam dan aku sudah sangat merindukanmu." Bisiknya sensual tepat di samping telinga Luhan. Tangannya berkeliaran di sekitar puting payudara Luhan. Mengelus, mencubit, memelintir, dan terkadang menyentil dua benda mungil yang menggemaskan itu, membuat Luhan mendesah kenikmatan karena perbuatan kekasihnya itu.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan merebahkan gadis itu di kasur lalu menelanjangi dirinya serta diri Luhan. Kini dua insan itu siap melakukan sebuah dansa yang bisa membuat mereka mendesah penuh kenikmatan dan tubuh mereka terasa panas.

"Bolehkah aku langsung saja, _noona?_ Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku sangat lapar." Pinta Sehun sambil menjilat puting payudara Luhan dengan manja, memelintirnya dengan lembut, membuat Luhan melenguh tertahan. Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya memberikan lampu hijau untuk kekasihnya.

Dengan segera, Sehun mengambil pelumas yang mereka simpan di dalam laci meja nakas mereka dan mengoleskannya pada penisnya serta bibir vagina Luhan, membuat gadis itu menggeliat tak sabaran.

"Cepat masukkan, sayang~ Katamu kau tak sabar mmh?" tanya Luhan dengan nada seduktif. Sehun menggeram menahan mulutnya yang sangat ingin mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat kotor untuk kekasihnya. Namun dia harus menahan itu sekarang. Bahkan permainan belum dimulai.

Perlahan, Sehun mulai memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang vagina milik Luhan yang hingga sekarang masih terasa rapat, bahkan setelah dibobol berkali-kali olehnya. Baru ujung penisnya saja yang masuk namun Luhan sudah mendesah dan meneriakkan namanya dengan kencang.

"Ahh~! Ayo hunhh, masukkan lebih sshh nghh…" atas permintaan Luhan, Sehun pun melesakkan penisnya lebih dalam ke dalam vagina Luhan, membuat gadis itu meneriakkan namanya dan secara otomatis meningkatkan libidonya.

"H-hun lebih dalam... Kyaahhh~ _fuck me hard_, Sehun! Ahh anghhh~" racauan Luhan bagaikan musik paling merdu di telinga Sehun. Pinggulnya digerakkan lebih cepat sesuai dengan kemauan Luhan, sementara Luhan juga menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan arah gerakan Sehun. Membuat penis Sehun menekan-nekan dan menyenggol titik sensitif Luhan berulang kali.

Luhan yang sudah tidak tahan pun menumpahkan cairan cintanya secara tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahu Sehun. Cairan itu membuat Sehun semakin mudah bergerak di dalam Luhan.

"Kyaaahh~ nyaahh..ahh anghh S-sehun-ahh~ a-aku ingin…"

"Bersamahh… ahh _fuck, noona!_"

Keduanya pun mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka secara bersamaan, saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Tubuh Sehun ambruk di atas tubuh mungil Luhan yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya keberatan, Sehun pun berguling dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Luhan. Ditariknya tubuh telanjang Luhan ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, _noona._"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun. Dan aku percaya kau pasti akan kembali padaku."

Mereka saling menatap ke dalam iris satu sama lain, menyalurkan tatapan serta perasaan cinta mereka kepada satu sama lain. Mereka kini yakin bahwa cinta mereka kuat, tak akan mampu memisahkan mereka, seberapa besar pun masalahnya. Kecemburuan serta masa lalu hanyalah masalah kecil bagi cinta mereka yang kuat. Cinta akan menuntunmu pada cintamu yang sesungguhnya, tidak perlu kembali ke masa lalu.

"_Noona, can you please stay with me?_"

Luhan tersenyum manis sebelum mengecup bibir tipis Sehun.

"_You don't need to ask. I'm staying with you_."

.

.

_**Can you please stay with me?**_

* * *

**Aseeeek ff baru! /ditabok massa/ jadi...otak gue nge hang banget, nulis TWATD sama MBIJF lemot banget-_- dalem proses, cuman otak gue emang error bgt idek why lol blame my stupidness. ini story ada di otak gue since like 5 days ago dan kalo ga gue cepet2 ketik, mungkin bakal ilang-_- what's wrong with my brain God?! anyhow, yeah it's a true story...in RPworld lol.**

**Anyway, it's LUHAN'S BDAY YAY! Happy Birthday Princess Lulu! Oh fuck, may God makes u even prettier and Sehun as ur love life lolololol. Yang tadinya cuma buat ff galau, akhirnya buat ff b'day nya Luhan dah-_- yo wis rapopo, lebih baik!**

**It has been edited.**

**Need your support guys, mind to RnR?**


End file.
